Be my Ice Queen? (Fairy Tail one shot)
by Nadenshka
Summary: A one shot of Fairy Tail with Lyon and Sherry - based around episode 56 :)


"Lyon-sama!" She shrieked, years of longing compressed into the last words I would hear from her.

I heard the audible "snap" of her heart breaking, as I fell to what seemed to be my sudden death. Faces of the few people I cared about appeared over the cliff edge, then turned away, too scared to witness what I had sacrificed to save them. Sherry, Gray. What would I have done without them? A desire to live burned in my usually cold heart. I could fix this, and see them again! Images of their tear streaked faces came back to me – I had to survive, if not for myself, then for them, and to repent for my sins against Ul. I faced the man who was falling down the cliff face with me, and ripped the lacrima bomb from him. Throwing it as far as I could, I used him as a shield against the rough ground, hoping that he would be unconscious by the time we reached the bottom.  
Light blinded me, and the sound wave from the detonated lacrima deafened me. We hit the ground with a huge "thump," and all thoughts of survival faded with my consciousness.

Gasping as I woke amidst the carnage, I looked around for my enemy. Luckily for me, he was slumped, still unconscious, over a broken log. I had survived! Attempting to stand, my head began to spin. "Ok, maybe I'll rest here for a minute or two, they've got to know that I'm still alive!" I spoke to myself, while hoping that any allies nearby would overhear, and perhaps rescue me. A minute was all I needed to gain movement again, so I took some shaky steps back towards the cliff. The sun was already well past midday, showing that a lot more time had passed than I thought. Sherry, Gray! I had to find them, and let them know I was alright.  
"You! You let him die! It's all your fault that Lyon-sama is gone! Now he'll never know…never know…how I felt about him!" Sherry yelled at Gray. Why were they fighting? Sherry raised her hand to strike Gray, while I ran out to stop her.

"Sherry! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Lyon-sama!" She cried. "You're alive!" Losing her will to fight Gray, Sherry crumpled into a heap of regret, fainting from the evil influence that she had let in. I ran to catch her, and only just got there in time. It had to have been Nirvana that caused this, she had sworn to never hurt an ally after the Galuna Island debacle. Cradling her in my cold arms, she looked so innocent. She was always talking about "the power of love," but did that mean that she loved me? For all of these years, I had been so oblivious to her evident adoration for me, writing it off as loyalty. Sherry stirred in my arms.

"Lyon-sama? Is that really you? What happened, and how are you alive?"

"Shh, it's alright now, you're safe," I reassured her. She clung to my arms with a feeble grip.

"Lyon, I…I've always wanted to tell you this…I…I…I love you, and it scared to death me when you fell down the cliff," she murmured, almost like she was talking in her sleep. "Please don't take any more insane risks like that! And, I'm sorry for my actions against Gray, I don't know what came over me, all I know is that I do not deserve to be forgiven." This was spoken louder, for both Gray and I to hear.

Gray smiled, and nodded. "It's alright, Natsu has dealt worse damage before! Of course I forgive you, heck, I would have done the same in your place!"

"Sherry," I started.

"I know what you'll say, and it's alright, I'll just leave so you don't have to say it," she interrupted.

I held her tighter. "You obviously don't know what I'm going to say, if it ends with you leaving" I smirked. "It took me all this time to realise this, but I need you, Sherry. Please forgive me for not realising my feelings sooner, but will you stay with me? Please?" I grew very sincere when I wanted to be, and this was one of those moments where I had to be sincere, or it would send the wrong message.

Sherry's eyes filled with tears. "You…you mean, you love me too?" She stuttered.

"Of course! How could I not, when I see such a kind, strong woman lying in my arms right now?" I clung to her fiercely, hoping to chase away the guilt that remained in her eyes.

My icy, revenge-filled heart had finally melted, and I could finally let someone in. Shaking my head, I realised how dumb and oblivious I had been all of these years. It would have always been Sherry, who had stayed by my side through all kinds of trials and challenges. I needed her, although it was only clear to me now, but I hoped that our relationship would last a long while, since we needed each other, now more than ever.


End file.
